His Baby Face
by strwbrie
Summary: When Ciel falls asleep on Elizabeth's lap.


[**A/N:**] I know I have another Ciel/Lizzy fic in here, but I made a this drabble-I mean oneshot for my Elizabeth role play account on Tumblr. And since I like sharing my stories to other people, I decided to post it in here. I'll try to manage the draft for "_Of Trainings and Preparations_" for it chapter two. I believe I did have improvements in my writing. Even so, I'm not certain about the _grammar_.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, except for the plot.

The day was none the less a perfect one for a proud engaged couple to spend and display affection towards one another, as it was a tradition for certain citizens of vintage England possibly for peers in the society, or, probably a truthful love indeed. The bonny sounds of chirping that were voiced by small birds which rested onto the sturdy branches of vivid, verdant trees which swayed midst the air danced with its very leaf; one in a million as it perked the ears of English people to inhale their days. The warm sunlight cascaded towards every crack openings of windows, next passing through silk curtains whichever covered the room's occupants and personal belongings.

However said day wasn't like an anticipated day for one female aristocrat whom high nobles understood that this youth indeed was in love with her betrothed; which was a rare sight indeed, for it was customary only to marry another noble for the occupation in the society. **_Society_**, the word repeated every single day inside her head like rhymes. _**Why such women would live only for the said word?**_ Nevertheless, foe she hadn't found through the deepest thoughts she have had. This handsome female, obviously, wouldn't be surprised if her beloved fiance wouldn't bestow her the felicity of being in love, for she had always known that her love was unrequited, So much that it would kick her to the gut so much that it hurts, yet forcing herself not to stain her rounded cheeks yet again with warm the girl with blonde curls sat onto the fine blanket which her betrothed's servant prepared for a picnic she had requested, next to her sitting was her finance, Earl Phantomhive Ciel, who actually rested his fragile, petite back on the trunk of a tree that shaded themselves from the mad sun's heat. With a single book held by his nimble limbs, a single aquamarine pool spectated every single word that was written on the novel which was written by the famous Edgar Allan Poe. Just seeing the sight of peacefulness from the dark-haired male can plaster a sincere curve of lip on the auricomous female's visage. Noticing the gaze bestowing upon him, he looked up with a blank face, though confusion and curiosity was swimming through his mind. With this, Ciel left the chapter he was currently reading, now staring into the peridot eyes of young Lady Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth.. May I inquire what is bothering you?" he spoke in a hushed tone; a silent one, afraid to destroy the aura of tranquility. Perfectly knowing himself, as a wise heir, he fancied the silence. It was distinctive for an English nobleman to have his personal time, reading his books as much as he wanted to.

Miss Midford was quite stunned, well, slightly, for she was busy inspecting the Earl's dovish features as her doll-like hands danced on the hem if her fluffy dress, _awkwardly_. She wasn't the one who can actually come and creep up next to him, very close as now, reasoning herself that she had noticed on how Ciel did not want to get any more closer to other people, or even touch him.

"Ah, it was nothing! I am just quite pleased on how us both spent this day, specially you had accepted my proposal to have a picnic in your garden, dear," replied she, all in honesty, quickly processing her words in her mind lest the incorrect words she might utter. Her words were quite surprisingly like a small lullaby, as fallen angels would sing.

"I see," the four and ten years boy, who was in his preteens, replied as he heard a satisfying response from his fiancee, "If you want more delicacies to be delivered, just state it. Sebastian is here to make some." Azure gems then started to gaze on the literature once again, scanning from where he had stopped just a while ago.

Though feeling ignored for he didn't ask more about how she felt, with this, the girl nodded in correspondence; a heartfelt smile pulling her shell pink lips as her eyes darted themselves from what was in front of her; distracting herself to other things so that she wouldn't get another err suspicions. Her emerald orbs stared on the sweet and charming cupcakes and tea, as well as the other pastries, as though she desired to learn on how they were made. Perhaps Sebastian could help her with that, in spite of the works he had been assigned and given by the ever-bitter Earl.

Wind blew its way towards the duo, utterly a refreshing one. Like a sleeping pill, the lad's sky-like disks began to flutter its eyelashes; a long, soft yawn escaping his lips as his nimble, porcelain hand covered it. He then put his book down, closing it with one hand, telling himself mentally to rest his eyes for some minutes for be had been reading quite some time. Thus, closing the ever wonderful gems of his, while a sigh escaping his lips, young Ciel had no idea that he was drifting himself to the land of dreams.

The lass blinked, a worried face plastered on her features for she had noticed that her beloved one wasn't enjoying the moment. **_Their _****_moment_**, specifically. Frankly speaking that she wasn't the best one to entertain her Lord, the lady designed to be his future mate, yet positively thinking that she had strived her best, though certain that no difference had happened after the years of hard work. For now she just desired to invite him to go back to his manor and rest, for certainty, he had very much less energy for she had been talking for four straight hours, and now was the time she had silenced herself.

"Do you want to go ba-"

**_Plop!_**

Inclining her small head to the left side, her light shimmering optics met the long wisps of ashen strands and long butterfly lashes. **_Fast asleep_**, she thought. Heat came through the soft cheeks of the maiden, painting it with a deep cerise colour as fairies would manicure. She didn't dare to wake up the sleeping male, yet she wondered how difficult it is to balance being the Royal Watchdog of Her Highness, being the head of the Phantomhive Company, as well as to give attention to other people and his advance studies. There she had took note on how his cheeks became puffy against the warm weather, how his fair, porcelain skin emphasized through the sunlight, how those flushed and swollen lips burned through his baby yet handsome face. The damsel's heartbeat raced like horses, mentally slapping herself for such inappropriate thoughts towards male next to her. It was definitely inappropriate for a lady to be have thoughts with the opposite sex, or so she thought. What could be a mistake, when he is her future husband? With this thought, the blush drawn on her cheeks became darker even more.

Indeed. _Ciel had fallen asleep on Elizabeth's fragile shoulder._

"...Ciel.." she mumbled softly, like a gentle whisper as a wife would treat her husband in an early morning.

His chest slowly moved up and down for even breathing, mouth slightly falling agape. Perhaps the air had casted him a spell to fall asleep onto her shoulder, now dark blue locks tickling her back slightly. His petite body perfectly touching her like a puzzle piece on the left part of her own body as his hands stacked themselves together on the thick book of his.

Feeling the awkwardness and the uneasiness of the act, the girl shifted herself in the most comfortable position. Very much she had craved for the cuteness of his features. How does he look like when he's sleeping-like an innocent boy? How much she wanted to see his face, the one who displays the Ciel who doesn't have any problems in life. The said thought gave her a wonderful idea, though. Her hands began to clutch his face.. _gently_, pulling him closer to herself, feeling the warmth that he had been given since they were children. Next, positioning his head onto her lap, like a free pillow as gentle as she could, for she was afraid that this boy would open his eyes once again, feeling under her touch. _**He doesn't fancy that**_. A fleeting giggle sounded her throat, though; seeing how his innocent face would show next to her. **_Strawberries_**, she mused. His hair smelled like strawberries. She allowed herself to sigh, finding their position quite embarrassing as she continued to examine his face, closely. It was quite a few years back when the lad would hug her evermore as a doll and she would hug him back very much tighter. But seeing his current situation, those times wouldn't come back.. nevermore, notwithstanding she loathed to admit it.

Removing her tintless gloved hands, she caressed his face like a baby, feeling his soft cheeks and lashes, next poking his small nose playfully. She felt his hair, soft.. without any tangles unlike hers. Blonde curls that were full of knots that she have to comb every single time, or else she would look like a lost puppy. Her fingertips then danced against his jaw, and to the eye patch of his. Of course she was intrigued on what is below the fine silk. _**Could it be a scar..?**_ She was afraid. Afraid that when she sees it, she would reveal a_ very dark secret_.. Being loyal to her Lord, she did not dare to remove it. His adorable face is enough.

She continued to caress his face, like a prince who accidentally fell asleep on her lap. Wondering what future will be, the blonde maiden sighed. Can she do this once again, feeling the soft flesh of her beloved? **_I think not._** She was certain that after this day, tomorrow will be different. He would ignore her as always, never allowing to be touched by her again, leaving her oxygen-absorbing arms as she continued to hug him.

"Ciel.. Sleep well.." she whispered to him, as though giving him encouragement to rest more for he has a fragile health. Head moving closer to his, she planted a brief, small kiss onto his forehead.

After, Elizabeth released a small squeal, soft enough to keep the gentleman in his slumber, as she realized her sudden actions.

Even so, surprisingly, the Earl himself allowed his lady to do what she wants to. Today is a special day, anyway.

As soon as his professional butler, Sebastian, came back with august sweets on his well-known tray he had prepared for the youthful couple, a playful smirk pulled his lips, seeing the sight of the two having fun together. Of course, at first he was quite surprised; thin pitch black brows rising up to their peak. **_How could the Earl allow such touches?_** Though, he had to think of a decision if he would come next to his master and ruin said moment, or he would wait until his lord would wake up from her slumber. Either way, he had enjoyed seeing his "**dolls**."

Moving up to the couple, the butler smiled at Elizabeth, who was indeed flushed on what she was doing. Even so, Sebastian knew that she was satisfied for the things which happened this day. He gave her his usual smile, and Elizabeth smiled back.

"I see you are enjoying this moment, my lady."

"Y-yes.. Ciel's really adorable when he's sleeping like this," she admitted, moving her head to the side as she hid the blush obvious on her face.

[**A/N:**] Opinions, please? Oh, and please do tell me if you want the chapter two of my other Ciel/Lizzy fic or not!~


End file.
